1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus provided at a door or a side wall of a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-025811, filed Feb. 2, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known example of an airbag apparatus provided on a door of a vehicle, an airbag module having an inflator and an airbag is fastened using a pair of bracket members to an inner panel of the door, so that the position of the airbag module is not changed even when an impact is locally applied to the module (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-119698).
In the above structure, the airbag module is attached to the door using only the bracket members, which may cause noise when the vehicle runs, and it is difficult to provide a desired rigidity for receiving the reaction force generated when the airbag is deployed.